La pulsera negra
by arreint
Summary: Uriko cree que Long esta muerto, y todo por una pulsera que Shina le regalo, entre leyendas urbanas, creencias y un escepticismo hacia la mala suerte, este puede ser un mal dia para los personajes de blody roar.


**La pulsera negra**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLOODY ROAR PERTENCEN AL JUEGO BLOODYROAR DE LA COMPAÑIA HUDSON SOFT. **

**LA LEYENDA URBANA DE LA PULSERA NEGRA ES… BIEN ANONIMO CREO, PERO LA COSA ES QUE YO NO LO INVENTE.**

**HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

—Y entonces la mujer le dijo… ¿Una pulsera como esta?, y el médico se desmayó… había estado platicando todo el tiempo con una mujer muerta

Kenji Ohgami no pudo evitar bostezar al final de la historia de Uriko, pero los demás chicos que habían ido a la casa de los Ohgami parecían satisfechos con la historia.

—¿Y es cierto que les ponen pulseras negras a los difuntos? —Preguntó uno de los chicos.

—En algunos hospitales de America, sí. —Respondió Kenji, sabía que de hecho era cierto, pero no es muy común, sobre la historia, no podía decir si era cierta, era una leyenda urbana, y aunque las leyendas tienen algo de verdad, esta no le convencía.

—Es una historia interesante —Dijo Yugo, que acababa de entrar en la habitación donde estaban todos los chicos. Dedicó una sonrisa a los presentes, y luego se dirigió a Kenji —Kenji, tendran que ir solos a la fiesta, verás, Long Shin esta herido

El rostro de Uriko perdió color y de un salto se puso de pie.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Long-sama?

—Calma Uriko, esta bien —Dijo Yugo sonriendo para tranquilizar a la joven.

—Tengo que verlo

Y antes de que pudiera oponerse, la joven había tomado su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta.

—No vas a quitarle la idea de la cabeza

Yugo frunció el ceño, Kenji tenía razón.

—Bueno chicos —Dijo Kenji, esta vez dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de clases. —Como ven surgio un imprevisto, creo que no podremos ir a la fiesta de disfraces, si me disculpan…

Todos los chicos salieron de la casa, algunos molestos, otros llegaban a comprender a Kenji y a Uriko. Después de todo su amigo necesitaba su apoyo.

Llegaron al hospital, allí estaba Alice que se sorprendió al ver a su hermanita.

—¿Por qué los trajiste?

Yugo se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy obstinada, ¿Y como esta?

—Le van a tener que operar, pero estará bien, Long Shin es muy fuerte

—¿Pero que le paso? —Exclamó Uriko.

—Un pequeño accidente en un entrenamiento, pero no es grave.

—¿Y estos dos que hacen acá?

Alice volteó hacia la escaleras para ver a Shina Gado con las manos en los bolsillos, se le veía cansada, ¿Y como no estarlo?, se había quedado en vela toda la noche, y no precisamente por cuidar de Long Shin, de hecho ella había tenido la culpa de que estuviese en el hospital.

—Shina —Uriko corrió a saludarla, pero en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente la zoantropo gato le tomo del brazo. —Tu si puedes decirme, ¿Qué le paso a Long-Sama?

—Suponiendo que hablemos del mismo Long, no le ha pasado nada tan grave —Shina hizo una pausa. —Bueno sí, recibió un balazo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Uriko ya había subido las escaleras corriendo las escaleras.

—Oye

Shina también corrió para intentar atrapar a la joven, pero Uriko era realmente rápida.

Abajo Kenji estaba cruzado de brazos, observando como Yugo trataba de detener a Alice.

—No sabe ni en que habitación esta —Explicaba Yugo

—Y eso es peor aún, no sabes a quien pueda molestar

—Alice —La llamó Kenji, y la zoantropo conejo volteo a verlo. —Están asustando a la gente.

Alice miró a su alrededor, muchos rostros algunos enfadados o con miedo, le observaban. Apenada, decidió sentarse junto al joven Ohgami, que una vez teniéndola cerca, dijo en un susurro.

—Lo encontrara, su olfato es muy bueno.

Y así fue, Uriko no tardo en identificar el olor de Long, y corrió hasta el tercer piso, allí recorrió el pasillo con puertas a un lado y a otro hasta que por fin encontró a su maestro.

Long estaba acostado en una cama con sabanas blancas, tenía los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera se notaba su respiración.

Uriko se acerco más, quería tomarle la mano para transmitirle apoyo, o simplemente para tenerlo cerca, lo quería mucho, era como un padre para ella.

Pero justo cuando iba a agarrarle la mano, vio algo que la dejó helada.

Una pulsera de color negro.

Uriko gritó horrorizada, al tiempo en que saltaba lejos de la cama, en ese instante Shina apareció en la puerta y la joven zoantropo gato se abrazo a su cintura, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Esta muerto, esta muerto… —Susurraba.

—¿Uriko?

Uriko sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho aquella voz entrecortada, era la voz de Long.

_Pero…pero…_

Lentamente la joven volteo hacia la cama, soltando a Shina en el proceso. Long seguía con los ojos cerrados.

_Imposible el esta…_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó Long al tiempo en que abría los ojos.

Un nuevo grito de horror puro retumbo en la habitación, ya habían llegado algunos médicos y enfermeros alertados por tan tremendo grito, pero cuando llegaron algo los dejo desconcertados, la joven de cabellos castaños había caído desmayada al suelo.

—¿Pero que ha ocurrido? —Inquirió uno de los médicos.

—Exactamente no lo sé, dijo que había muerto, luego el le habló…y ella se desmayó —Contestó Shina que ya había cargado a Uriko, para entregarla a un enfermero.

—Bien, le revisaremos, ¿Viene alguien más con ustedes?

—Abajo, Alice Nonomura, y Yugo Ohgami

—Bien, ¿Podría avisarles?, llevaremos a la niña a observación

Y así se retiraron todos a sus debidos deberes. Una vez solos, Long le pidió a Shina que se acercara.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé, creyó que estabas muerto, dime, ¿Por qué hablas así?

Long carraspeó.

—La garganta, saldré de aquí en menos de una hora

—Siento lo de la bala en tu…trasero

Long le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Si, claro, no me gustaría repetir la experiencia… pudiste usar otra expresión

—El trasero es el trasero, amigo mío.

—De acuerdo, luego discutiremos si las posaderas son o no un mal sitio donde practicar tu puntería

Shina se rió, era increible que aquel hombre tuviera humor.

—Bien, te dejo, debo avisar a los otros…

Media hora más tarde, Shina, Alice y Kenji esperaban a Uriko en la sala de espera. Aún no entendían que había ocurrido. Yugo y Long se habían retirado por que Gado necesitaba hablar con ellos. Shina también hubiera querido irse, pero le prometió a Long que le informaría sobre el estado de Uriko, después de todo se lo debía.

Uriko salió acompañada de una enfermera, que les indicó que todo estaba bien, al parecer todo fue por una impresión muy fuerte.

—¿Pero que te paso Uriko? —Le preguntó Alice.

Uriko la miró, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Long-sama tenía una pulsera negra…y…y… —Comenzaba a sollozar.

—¿Una como esta? —Dijo Shina tratando de evitar que Uriko volviera a llorar. Levantó la mano derecha y en su muñeca había una gruesa pulsera de color negro.

El rostro de Uriko se puso blanco, y cayó al suelo desmayada, nuevamente.

—¡Shina!

—¿Pero que demonios hice?

Alice mantenía a Uriko entre sus brazos, mientras miraba a la mercenaria con profunda ira. Shina no lo admitiría nunca, pero comenzaba a tener miedo de la enfermera.

Kenji en cambio no pudo contener la risa.

—¿De que te ríes? —Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

—Es una tonta leyenda urbana, Uriko cree que Shina esta muerta, por la pulsera negra, verán, dicen que en algunos hospitales a los muertos les ponen pulseras de color negro, y como Long estaba en el hospital, y tú también, al menos antes que nosotros…

Shina sonrió.

—Así que era eso

—El señor Shin no suele usar pulseras

Sonrisa de Shina se hizo más amplia.

—Resulta que le obsequie una pulsera hoy en la mañana, para que tuviese una… vida amorosa activa, pero al parecer es de mala suerte, le he disparado en la retaguardia, a acabado en el hospital y ahora lo creen muerto.

Kenji rió aún más al escuchar aquello.

Subieron a Uriko al auto de Shina, un deportivo de cuatro asientos. Alice se fue atrás con su hermana, y Kenji en el lado del copiloto, se dirigieron a la oficina de Gado que ahora trabajaba para ONU.

Allí se encontraron con Yugo y Long, que de inmediato pregunto por su alumna.

—En el coche

Long se dirigió a verla, pero en cuanto se subió al coche, un grito ensordecedor y golpe en el rostro fueron su bienvenida.

—¡Jod…! ¡argh! ¿Pero que sucede Uriko? —Exclamo el hombre tratando de reprimir las maldiciones, su alumna había mejorado mucho, y golpeaba muy duro.

—No sabía que a los fantasmas les dolieran los golpes

Long recobro la compostura, se irguió en toda su altura, y miro a la joven de forma severa.

—Sea lo que sea que pienses, Uriko, no estoy muerto

—Pero la pulsera…

—Esta maldita pulsera —Exclamó al tiempo en que se quitaba la pulsera de la mano —Es una cosa que me ha traído la peor suerte de mi vida —Y la aventó hacía el tráfico.

Y algo extraño ocurrio, la pulsera cayó justo en el parabrisas de un coche, del cual su conductor pareció perder el control, y estuvo a nada de chocar. Se escucharon los pitidos de los claxón y las maldiciones y groserias de los conductores. Long miraba la escena estupefacto.

—¿Ahora lo ve?, esa cosa esta maldita —Dijo Uriko.

—Tu solo dijiste que estaba muerto, nada de que estaba maldita

—Bueno, ahora se que están malditas

Los demás salieron justo en ese momento.

Long miró a Shina, y se encamino hacía ella, le tomo la mano, y le quito la pulsera.

—Por un tiempo, abstente de estas cosas

—Pero si se supone que son para hacer que folles… maldición.

Shina se cayó en cuanto noto lo que dijo, pero no fue a tiempo, ahora tenía las miradas, nada amenas de Alice y su Padre sobre ella, la de Uriko que estaba a nada de preguntar que era "folles", la risa de los hermanos Ohgami, y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Long Shin.

—Oh, demonios, estas cosas si que son de mala suerte

Y tiró la pulsera en el cesto de basura mas cercano.

—Ahora me explicaras por que le diste una de esas pulseras al señor Shin

—Era una broma, papá…

—Uriko —Dijo Kenji que se había sentado al lado de Uriko en el auto. —Creó que ya tienes una nueva historia de terror para este Halloween. —Las pulseras negras de la mala suerte.

Ambos miraron hacía el sitio donde Shina trataba de explicarle a su padre lo de la pulsera, y Long junto a Yugo intentaban calmar a Gado que ya quería matar al maestro del Kempo. A su vez, Alice no dejaba de reprender a Shina por su vocabulario frente a su hermana menor.

—Parece que si Kenji-kun, ¿vez?, si era verdad la leyenda.

Kenji sonrió.

—No es la misma, pero por esta vez, lo aceptare

Uriko lo abrazo y beso su mejilla.

—Te gane, Kenji-kun.

Kenji aunque sonrojado, sonrió.

—Esta vez sí, solo espero que los zombies lobo chupa cerebros no existan también…

—¿Y los hombres topo?

—Uriko, no mas bromas respecto a los hombres topo por favor

—Pero tú eres uno

—Pero no vivo bajo la tierra, así que no, no hay hombres topo en el drenaje.


End file.
